


Hey, Virge (Prinxiety)

by Stormendale



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Virgil wakes up alone after spending the night with Roman, then realizes he wasn't so alone after all.





	Hey, Virge (Prinxiety)

Virgil opened his eyes, disoriented. He was in his own bed at home and his alarm was going off. Nothing odd about that. _So why do I feel so wrong?_

He sat up, turning off his alarm, and rubbed his eyes. He curled up, holding his legs against his chest as he considered. _I had that dream…_

His eyes went wide. That hadn’t been a dream. Roman had been there.

Roman was the dashing upperclassman heartthrob of the rival high school whom Virgil had met at his cousin’s lame birthday party. Okay, “heartthrob” was a little bit of a stretch, but… he sure did something to Virgil’s particular cardiovascular system. Most people tended to find Roman to be a little Much, according to Virgil’s cousin. 

He had exchanged numbers with him after a bit of harmless flirting which was mostly panicked silence on Virgil’s end because _holy fuck this guy is flirting with me._ They had been texting each other on and off for about a week. 

Then, the very night before, at like 8pm, Virgil had received a text.

_Hey, Virge. Wanna hang out?_

Virgil died instantly.

Roman had come over, climbing in Virgil’s first floor window by standing on a trash can so as not to arouse the suspicion of Virgil’s parents, who would make Roman go home at 9pm and never give them a moment's peace if they knew he was there.

Virgil, in the present moment, ran a shaky hand through his hair, living again everything that had happened the night before.

It always got a little cold in Virgil’s room at night, so it was nice to have another person there for once.

Before going to sleep, they had spent basically a whole hour with Roman lying on Virgil with a book propped up in one hand while Virgil scrolled through tumblr. It had been a pleasant change to just sit in silence with someone. No need for heavy conversations, or labeling anything. They just enjoyed each other’s company.

“Hey Virge, I’m cold. Can I borrow a hoodie or something?” Roman had asked while they were getting ready to go to sleep.

Virgil couldn’t breathe right. He walked over to his dresser without answering and pulled out a red hoodie that he rarely wore. Red seemed like Roman’s color. He pulled it on after Virgil passed it to him, and yanked on the strings so that only his nose was visible.

“Ah, quite toasty.”

Virgil laughed fondly. He turned off his bedroom light so that only the fairy lights lining his walls lit the room. He heard Roman say, “Pretty,” quietly, and fell a little in love with him.

His chest squeezed painfully as he remembered the moment. He had really thought there was something there, but Roman was just… gone.

Virgil sat on the edge of his bed, grabbing his glass of water to wash out his morning mouth. As he took a sip, Roman curling up behind him while he tried to sleep flashed through his mind. 

He had a full size bed, but that didn’t stop Roman from making sure there was no space between the two of them ever. Feeling the incredibly _there_ presence of another person in his bed after sleeping alone all his life had been comforting. At first his heart had fluttered uncomfortably, but as he got used to the feeling and Roman wrapped a protective arm around him, he settled in to the feeling of being held and relished in it. 

_He left_ , Virgil thought, and it felt tiny in the utter abyss of his mind.

With the clink of his glass setting back down on the bedside table came another memory. Half-awake, open-mouthed, fumbling kisses in the middle of the night between bouts of sleep. Virgil’s hands had been cold but the inside of Roman’s mouth was burning hot.

Roman must have woken up after all of this, been disgusted with himself and decided to leave without having to slog through the awkward inevitable rejection. It was an accident; he wasn’t fully awake. _You understand, don’t you Virgil?_

The horrible scene played out in Virgil’s head and he squeezed his eyes shut as if it would chase away the image.

His door started to creak open and he rolled his eyes. “Mom, I’m seventeen years old. I don’t need you getting me up anymore.”

In walked… Roman. Roman, holding two steaming mugs and trying to silently close the door.

“Oh my god,” Virgil said against his will.

“I know we got to know each other last night but I don’t think we’re quite at mother-son level yet. I think maybe you could stand to have me getting you up, though.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, sitting next to Virgil.

Virgil smiled weakly at the horrible joke and accepted one of the mugs. “Um, tea?”

“Yeah,” Roman smiled sheepishly, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged. “Black with half a teaspoon of sugar.”

“I don’t even remember telling you how I like my tea,” Virgil admitted, his face burning too much to want to drink any kind of hot liquid, but he took a sip anyway. _I can’t believe I was freaking out so hard,_ he thought.

“It was a text last week.” Roman took a sip of his own tea.

“Oh, yeah. Then there’s you who likes a little bit of tea with your milk and sugar.”

“You know it, sweetheart.” Roman laughed. He laughed like a senator, someone with more expensive shoes than you. Virgil allowed himself to feel his fondness for this bed-headed boy. He was glad Roman was too oblivious to pick up on the fact that Virgil had thought he left. It saved him some embarrassment.

“Hey, Virge,” Roman began tentatively, and Virgil began to panic, expecting a Serious Conversation. “I’m sorry I wasn’t already here when you woke up. I tried to time it so that I would get back before you awoke and be waiting up with hot tea ready, but then I didn’t account for the fact that I would go slower because I was scared I would wake your parents up. I wanted it to be maybe a little… romantic? It seems silly now, but...”

Virgil made himself breathe. This was not the Serious Conversation he had expected. “How did you even manage to not wake them? Their bedroom is adjacent to the kitchen.”

Roman laughed. “Very carefully. Plus I didn’t know where anything was. It was a disaster.”

“At least there’s tea,” Virgil commented. “And you’re here.” He internally cringed at himself for being so sappy, then Roman’s smile lit up the room. 

“That I am. Not for long, though, I’m afraid. School day.”

Virgil nodded. He tried not to let the suffocating sheet of loneliness shroud him before Roman had even left, but it was impossible as Roman gathered his things and prepared to go. Roman opened the window as quietly as possible, but before leaving he hesitated.

Virgil tried not to look like a kicked puppy, pacing over to where Roman stood by the window and hoping for a goodbye.

He got exactly what he wanted, sighing as Roman’s hands came up to cup his cheeks. “Try not to look so wounded,” Roman muttered, laying his forehead against Virgil’s. “Or I might just have to skip school today.”

Virgil decided not to answer, instead bringing their lips together in their first real kiss. The hot, rushed pressing of lips in the dark had felt like a dream to him, but this was real, too real. Virgil was flushed and a little confused. He thought maybe he was supposed to move his mouth or something, but he hadn’t thought he’d get this far. 

Thankfully Roman took over. He was also thankful Roman had even decided to kiss him back. Virgil had forgotten to be scared of rejection.

Virgil rarely forgot to be scared.

Roman pulled back, running his thumb over Virgil’s cheek, and he leaned into his hand. 

Roman hummed. “You probably shouldn’t do that either. Not helping my will to go to school.”

“Not sorry,” Virgil said with a small smile.

“I wouldn’t want you to be. I’ll see you tomorrow again, if you’ll have me.” Roman trailed his hand down Virgil’s arm to clasp his hand, bringing it to his lips.

Virgil found himself unable to speak but nodded, feeling the melancholy of Roman’s parting fall over him again. Roman kissed him one last time on the cheek before climbing out of the open window and to his separate world. 

What Virgil would give to go the same school as him.


End file.
